Not the way I imagined, but it will do
by SpaceCowboy2000
Summary: Izuki Midoriya was excited for her first day at U.A. She was finally taking her first steps towards being a hero. The only thing that could ruin it is if her villain brother decided to get involved. She loves him but he is also a trouble magnet. You can guess what happens. Twin!Midoriya Villain!Izuku
1. Chapter 1

She stood in front of the door, marveling at its size. She had finally started to take the first steps towards her dreams and she was uncharacteristically nervous. Not because she feared her inability to make it as a hero but of how her fellow classmates will react once they learn who she is related to.

"_The best I can hope is that my homeroom teacher isn't someone I have been interrogated by" _she told herself as she opened the door only to be assaulted by the sounds of arguing coming from two familiar hero hopefuls. One being Bakugou Katsuki, or _"Kacchan" _as she is familiar with calling him. The other who through eavesdropping she learned was named Iida Tenya or as she is familiar with calling him _"Robot Guy" _from the exam.

Not caring what trouble Kacchan got himself into this time she began to examine the room and its occupants. The room itself was just a normal classroom with 20 student desks and a teacher desk with a lectern at the front of the class. The only thing worth commenting on is the second desk at the back of the classroom. It was smaller than the teacher's but larger than a student's, probably for an assistant teacher she mused. The first people she saw being the pink skinned girl, the dual haired boy, and… a bird?.

"_Must be his quirk. Interesting. I wonder what Zuku would think of all of them" _she pondered to herself more before noticed by the aforementioned pink skinned girl. Said girl upon noticing the new arrival made her way over to introduce herself.

"Hello, I am Ashido Mina. Nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

"I am Midoriya Izuki. Nice to meet you as well." the now named girl replied. She stands at 5'4 with forest green hair like her mother's that barely goes past her shoulders. Her uniform is worn to the U.A. standard with the exception of her tie which while tied properly is noticeably loose.

Just before the two can continue chatting an all too familiar voice comes from behind them outside the door.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." the caterpillar man, that Izuki recognizes as the pro hero Eraserhead, says in order to make his presence known.

Izuki cursing her luck at not getting her one wish immediately made her way to the empty seat behind Kacchan remembering some of Eraserhead's mannerisms from the plenty of interrogations she had done with him. One such mannerism was how he hated pointless waiting as he found it irrational.

As soon as she sat down Kacchan leaned back and said with a trace of irritation of the subject. "You seem pretty calm for what the nerd is doing." This immediately caused her to stiffen up as the only person he could be referring to she hasn't spoken to since before the exam.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen him in a few months." she asked with concern etched in her voice. If he was planning to do something here at U.A, on the first day of school then may God help them.

"Wait he didn't te-". Before he could finish his response their attention was drawn to the front of the classroom where their teacher started to speak to them.

"You all took eight seconds to quiet down. This is the hero course. You need to be more rational" he said but while everyone heard the words most were perplexed what the man that looks like hobo is doing in front of their class. He immediately answered this question when he introduced himself. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota."

As every student except a few were reeling at the fact that this man was not only their homeroom teacher but also a pro hero, Aizawa took the time to look around the taking account of everyone present. As far as the student go they were all present but a certain problem child seems to be running late.

Aizawa then asked "Has anyone seen the T.A. He should be here by now." This question was more or less directed to the only two people that knew what the T.A. looked like. Aizawa was unaware only one of the two was aware who the T.A. is.

After a second of the students looking around the room confused, Kacchan giving an irritated shrug and Izuki having a really bad feeling about where this is all headed. A student by the name of Kaminari Denki asks.

"Aizawa-sensei, what does our T.A. look like" he asks confused by what has transpired so far.

As Aizawa was about to give his answer a voice came from the back of the classroom.

"He looks like this," said the source of the voice as they popped out from under the desk in the back of the classroom. The only one to witness the entrance was Aizawa who had already been facing that way, only to give an annoyed sigh at his antics.

The rest of the class having heard the voice turned its direction and were greeted to the sight of a young teen such as themselves with a mop of messy dark green hair on his head. He was wearing what one would consider casual attire with jeans and a dark green t-shirt that said uniform on it.

The class has varying reactions to the surprise intruder. Some wondering what this unassuming kid that looked to be about their age could possibly help teach, others having resigned themselves to the abnormalities this day brings, and others pondering why U.A. would hire this informal child. Only two reactions were of note. The first coming from Kacchan as he directed a very irritated look at the intruder. With Izuki being the other reaction of note as the situation finally clicked and horror dawned on her face at both the implications of him being the T.A. and him actually being there.

The T.A. having thoroughly enjoyed most reactions decided to kick it up a notch.

"Hello everyone. My name is Midoriya Izuku, and I'm a villain".


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello everyone. My name is Midoriya Izuku, and I'm a villain".

The reaction was instantaneous. The entire class except the two who already knew him immediately tensed up as if they were preparing for a fight. Kacchan wasn't really affected by the statement having already known all this but he was still annoyed that "Deku" ,as he liked to call him but couldn't anymore, was wasting time messing with the extras.

Izuki on the other hand while unaware that Izuku was going to be teaching here was shocked at first but that shock slowly gave way to anger because not only did him being here mean she couldn't build up good relations with her class before they learned her connections to an infamous villain but more importantly it also meant he had been captured. Something hadn't been sure was possible. Izuki, being too focused on thinking of what to say in her not too distant conversation with Izuku, didn't notice a certain girl with pink skin and horns rapidly looking between the two siblings slowly putting the pieces together.

Izuku, the cause of the reaction, was relishing in the sight of everyone's faces at his declaration. "_They all immediately prepared for a fight, which is a good instinct, but had they thought it through then they would realize I am obviously not here to fight. Just something more to teach them I guess."_ thought Izuku. He then turned to look at his sister and was greeted with a face that promised pain. _"Oh yeah, decided not to tell her. May have been a mistake."_

Izuku having said enough of an introduction turned and looked at Aizawa. "Also, Aizawa, I am an assistant teacher not a teacher's assistant. My job is to help them learn, not to help you teach." Izuku didn't actually care about being called a T.A. he just wanted to make both Aizawa and the class aware the kind of dynamic he would be instigating in the classroom, and what doesn't convey that message clearer than sass.

Aizawa gave a sigh to act as a sign of understanding. He had far too much experience with the menace to know that trying to talk back would just make things escalate and he just didn't have the time nor the caffeine in his system to deal with him. After a brief period of silence following the two's interaction Aizawa addressed the class. "All of you take a gym uniform and meet me on the field." The students just stared at either Aizawa for ignoring the literal villain in the room or Izuku. "Now" he added with a bit of malice to get them moving. Realizing they had orders sent the student into action. Each got up grabbed a uniform with their name on it and made their way to the field. Aizawa about to start the journey himself stopped when he saw Izuku make his way from the back of the class towards the door. "You aren't allowed." he said.

"Why not?" Izuku said back, not very surprised about things turning out this way but if he was to be left out then Aizawa had to work for it.

"I would have allowed it but due to your introduction I can't have your presence stop the students from doing their best. You have no room to complain considering I have read your curriculum plan and I know you are doing a student evaluation of your own." replied Aizawa hoping the brat would leave it at that. Of course, he was wrong.

"If the hero students can't do their best with a villain watching them then they have no hope and your gonna expel them. You are just looking for a way to get rid of me while you teach." said Izuku with no real anger but rather more of a teasing manner that says _"you aren't as sly as you think"_.

"Just stay here problem child." he said before making his way to the field happy he didn't notice any footsteps following him.

In the girls locker room Izuki was off to the side thinking. Unlike her brother she almost never mumbled. The rest of the girls were conversing about the mysterious villain teacher.

"Why would U.A. hire a villain and what could they possibly teach us. Especially a villain that looks to be our age." said the floating clothing that had already introduced herself to the entire locker room as Hagakure Tooru.

"He is most likely here as a form of rehabilitation considering how young he looks. He most likely ended up in a bad situation at no fault of his own and turned to a life of petty crime. As for what he can teach us they probably want to use him to gage our reactions to him rather than have him pass on any personal knowledge." This comment came from one Yaoyorozu Momo. A relatively tall girl with black hair in a ponytail.

Izuki smiled at that comment knowing it was completely wrong. While she herself didn't know how he ended up a teacher. She knows that he will end up teaching some of the most important lessons they are gonna learn on their path to being heros.

Having finished changing and seeing an opening. Mina decided to make her move. Ever the curious one she just had to know what was going on with what she guessed were twins, based on how similar their names were. No way they weren't at least siblings. She slowly made her way to the almost changed Izuki to get some answers. "So, you have a brother?" Unsure how sensitive the topic of him being a villain is she decided to start with acknowledging his existence. She considered it sensitive enough to not be offending but specific enough to tell the other girl what her intentions are.

Izuki, remembering that the pink girl in front of her was the only one that ever got her name. "I have one now, but I make no guarantee about tomorrow." she said still very focused on thinking of the proper punishment.

Before Mina could question further Izuki finished changing, as well as all the other girls. Izuki noticing this used it as an out from the conversation and made her way to the field to meet up with Aizawa-sensei and her brother. Only for her brother to be nowhere in sight.

After a few minutes everyone had arrived at the field so Aizawa started telling the student what they are doing today. "You will all be doing quirk assessment test."

"A quirk assessment test?!" was the classes collective response. This new development having put thoughts of the green haired villain T.A. out of their mind for now.

One particularly brave girl name Uraraka Ochako decided to voice her questions. "What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?"

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely activities. U.A's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes. We are already running late due so we'll get started as soon as possible. I am going to have you all do the physical fitness test you have done since junior high, only this time you can use your quirk however you want to get a better score. Be creative and you might just earn your place." was Aizawa's response.

"What do you mean by that" asked the boy with electric blond hair name Kaminari Denki.

"Oh, I forgot. Anyone I judge to have no potential will be expelled. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got." was how Aizawa answered the question.

This statement elicited even more of a reaction than Izuku's introduction. The crowd of students immediately took in the implication of these words. If they failed, they dreams were done for. The nervousness in the students gave way to determination and each of them were ready to give it their all.

Before any of them could start to question his teaching methods Aizawa began the first test, the 50 meter race.

The only student of note up until this point was Iida Tenya with his score 3.04 seconds. But now it was Izuki's turn and when it came to speed, very few had her beat. Izuki unfortunately was paired off with Kacchan and would have to deal with his explosives. Luckily she had enough experience with them that they didn't even startle her but the smoke he produces would be annoying. She took her place at the starting line. Leaned forward and began preparing to use her quirk. As soon as the robot with a childish voice said start she applied her telekinesis her shoes and shot off like a rocket. Normally she wouldn't be able to balance herself and control her movements at this speed but because she just needed to move a small distance in a straight line without obstacles she didn't need to worry about control too much. To the onlookers it probably looked like she disappeared. She zoomed pass the robot finishing with the new class best of 2.45 seconds.

The next test was grip strength. Izuki was lucky the testing apparatus was within her size restraints. However she was unlucky in that it didn't weigh much. Her quirk didn't care about mass or weight, just about volume. From there she could accelerate objects to ridiculous speeds. The thing is, force is dictated by both mass and acceleration so the higher the base mass the more force she could put behind something. She still scored 113 kilograms of force which put her high in the rankings but its not her full potential.

The third test was the standing long jump. No need for speed so she just gently floated herself to the other side.

Repeated side step was an interesting test for her to use her quirk. She could very easily send herself side to side very quickly but the effects of changing directions at such high speeds is something she is aware of so she held back on this one. Fortunately not many of her classmates could figure out creative uses for their quirks to help with this test so she still scored second. Losing to the creepy purple midget that kept staring at her and the other girls in a very not family friendly manner.

Test five was the ball throw and it was all about power output. Kachan excelled in this field earning a score of 705.2 meters. A good score but because of the softballs decent weight Izuki could beat it. She took the ball and immediately had it start moving in a vertical circle at speeds that made it look like a ring. Once she let it loose it flew. 1.5 kilometers to be exact. Earning her second, losing out to "Infinity girl". Izuki's current mental nickname for her.

The six test was a distance run. Izuki did well in this event, using her quirk to float her around the track but the mental strain of keeping her shoes afloat and maintaining her balance eventually forced her out.

The seventh test was seated toe touches. She was naturally very flexible so she didn't even use her quirk to help with this one.

The eighth and final test was sit ups. Izuki achieved a great score by placing her shoes on her hands and through using her quirk to move her shoes back and forth as well as her trained physique she was able to accumulate the highest score.

Now that the tests were over Aizawa looked over all his students. They had a lot to learn but they showed potential. He addressed the class, most of which were out of breath. "Here are the rankings." Izuki came in second with a score only a little lower than Momo in first. He began to make his way back to the classroom.

"Wait, did any of us get expelled?" asked the small purple kid name Mineta Minoru having come in last place and fearing the worst.

"Oh yeah, that, just call it a logical ruse." Aizawa replied but before he could continue making his way back to the classroom to get some sleep he heard a comment he couldn't go without correcting, for their own safety.

Engine guy or Iida Tenya said "A lie in order to get us to try our best. That would explain the T.A. in the classroom. Him being here was meant to throw us off to see how we react. He most likely was just a second or third year that was used to trip us up." Many students agreed with the conclusion because it was more believable than what they have been lead to believe.

Aizawa turned to the class. "No, he's really a villain and one of your teachers. He may look innocent and sweet but don't underestimate him. He can be very dangerous when he wants to be. That is all. Change into your uniforms, get your stuff from the classroom, and leave. Your done for the day."


	3. Chapter 3

Izuki was nervous. She had just finished changing, finding a small comfort in Mina not asking anymore questions about her brother. Although she may have just gotten frightened off by Aizawa's last statement. Izuki was about to return to the classroom where her wayward brother would most likely be conversing with the students or reminding them to lock their doors when they get home. Depends on how he's feeling.

What she was not expecting was for him to be the only person in the room. She had purposely spent more time changing and returning to the classroom so that she could stay behind and "chat" with her younger brother. She surmised that Aizawa's closing remark had affected her classmates more than she would expect for hero hopefuls, except for Kacchan who probably didn't want to bother with those he deemed inferior.

'_He got better after Zuku handed his ass to him in that fight but he still takes time to warm up to people'_ she mused. She then immediately realized that she was making eye contact with her brother and had been since she opened the door._ 'Well here I go'._

"Hello Zuku." she said in an oddly formal tone, as if she was meeting a business associate.

"Hello Zuki." he responded in the same tone but with a small humorous smile.

"Care to explain what you are doing here. Last I checked you were still underground after you latest _"stunt"_." she said after walking into the classroom and closing the door.

'_Didn't even check for unwanted guests before getting to the sensitive topics' _Izuku thought. _'Going to have to up her awareness training. Kacchan was never a good training partner for that.' _he finished.

His response was a small chuckle followed by "Can't I see my twin sister off to her first day of hero school. Also I wouldn't call killing All Might a _"stunt" _as you put it." Only one of the two teens heard the small gasp from under Aizawa's desk.

'_REALLY up her awareness training.' _ thought Izuku. Who was not at all concerned about the pinkette he saw duck under the desk when the students were getting their belongings earlier, of course they immediately hightailed it out of there afterwards, while casting a wide array of emotional glances at him. _'Don't they know that's rude?' _he chided mentally.

"You didn't kill him, hell you didn't even injure him. You just made it look like you did so everyone believed you did. Even Kacchan and I were almost convinced until you came and spoke to us." she said. She still remembers the panic that ensued after the whole ordeal.

"I know but having to say _"I faked murdered the pinnacle of strength, someone who was considered so undefeatable by society that is was just considered fact" _Is a real mouthful. Also for being _"Almost convinced"_,you both immediately attacked once I visited each of you." he ended with a fake pout that no criminal mastermind should ever be able to pull off. "Anyway enough exposition. I presume you have questions." he said but instead of looking at her he looked towards the desk.

It was at this moment using both the visual cue and the _"exposition"_ comment that she figured out they were not alone. _'The bastard is going to up my awareness training. How did I miss them?'_. Were Izuki's thoughts. She then made her way to the uninvited listener and peered under the desk only to come face to face with a pink face with black sclera eye with bright gold irises. They both blushed at the proximity, one an average red, the other, an interesting violet.

"Hey" came the voice of the eavesdropper Mina, who was far too concerned with the face with deep green eyes that almost glow than the notorious villain that she just discovered was in the room with her.

"Hello" came the voice of Izuku to knock the two out of their stupor. "I believe I asked if you had questions? Now would be the time to ask." he said towards Mina. She immediately started to move out from under the desk and grab Izuki so she could place herself between the twins. Most likely an action under the pretense that the boy (read monster in her mind) in front of her was a threat to them. Of course with the horror stories that surround him she can be considered justified in her response.

"Deku." was her opening statement as she paled a little just from using the word.

"Oh, good. You have heard of me this makes it much easier." said Izuku already aware that everyone has heard of him.

"What are you doing here?, Why are you my age?, and Why the hell are you our TA?" Mina questioned in quick succession with no small amount of force in her voice.

"Well in order. I am your assistant teacher so being in the classroom is normal I think, I didn't have much of a choice in my age so if you want to complain take it up with my mother, and I believe the rat put it as _"He will provide a valuable asset for the students education with his vast experience and understanding of the real world. An understanding heroes simply can't give without some sort of bias."_." said Izuku using his sass when voicing Nedzu. "Also I am an assistant teacher not a teaching assistant." answered Izuku. "Now, I expect you to have a lot of questions but please do refrain from any violence. I will get in trouble if I hurt a student on the first day."

"Ashido, please calm down. He is not a threat. Most of the things you know about him are not true." said Izuki trying to keep the pink girl calm. _'If all I knew about him was his reputation then I would probably act the same way.' _thought Izuki.

"What do you mean he is not a threat!?" hastily replied Mina. "He is the most dangerous villain to ever grace Japan. He has, on live T.V., beat all of the top 10 heroes and he made it look easy." said Mina.

"Okay, he may have done that but he did it with reason and he has no reason right now to hurt anyone." replied Izuki trying to keep the scared girl focused on her.

"Also I cheated like hell in all those fights. I mean does it really count if I fought Endeavor in a warehouse full of hostages covered in oil so he couldn't risk using his quirk while I beat him up." added Izuku who knew full well his contributions were not helping or appreciated by his sister.

"The fact you also have a fire quirk makes that situation so much worse and how is telling me you are willing to use hostages supposed to help me trust you." answered Mina who, while still tense was more relaxed than she was before.

"Haha, that's where you are wrong. For you see I don't have a fire quirk and those "hostages" were actually villains so technically no innocents were ever in danger." shot back Izuku.

"It doesn't matter if they were the scum of the earth you still used their lives at pawns in your plan and what the hell do you mean you don't have a fire quirk. Everyone knows that Deku can breathe fire. He does it all the time." responded Mina not sure this is even actually Deku as this point.

"Well you see that's simple. First, the "people" I used were rapists and the "oil" was just a compound I created and was practically the opposite of flammable so no one was in danger. Of course Endeavor didn't need to know that, and second, for the fire breath my mask had a builtin miniature flamethrower." said Izuku already aware of her next question and beyond excited to answer.

"If your quirk isn't fire breath then what is it?" asked Mina beyond confused.

"That's easy, I don't have one." was his simple reply but one could hear the smugness in his voice and he had a grin to match. Sadly, while this had the response he loved seeing from people, them looking like a fish out of water, he did not expect it to hit as hard as it did. So there he stood, next to his twin sister, over the recently fainted Mina. "Well that went well I think." said Izuku as he turned to his sister.

"You're an idiot." was her quick reply suggesting it was not the first time she has said that response.

"But I pull it off so well." said Izuku.

"You know I was rather angry with you for being here but after this I am just tired so could you please just give me a quick explanation of what you are doing here and why you told Kacchan and not me?" asked Izuki. Not really bothered about not being told, it was just to be expected of him, but very bothered that Kacchan was told and she was left in the dark.

"The reason Kacchan got told first is because he immediately would have said _"Deku, what the fuck are you doing here you shitty fuck."_ and that would have caused an uproar. And for your explanation let us just say Nedzu made a power play that, while it may piss me off, is something I have to respect." said Izuku giving his answer very specifically not mentioning what said power play entails.

"I'll concede the Kacchan explanation" said Izuki. _'It would not have been pretty if everyone found out who he was at once. Mina was enough trouble.'_ thought Izuki. "But what on earth could Nedzu have done to make you turn yourself in AND agree to be a teacher." questioned Izuki shocked that Nedzu had pulled this off. She knew full well that Nedzu outclassed her brother in intelligence but as a hero he had to play by the rules while Izuku did not, giving him one hell of an advantage.

"Let's just say he played dirty and leave it at that for now." answered Izuku not wanting to tell her his reasons. "You should take Ms. Ashido to recovery girl and head home. Mother is probably worried more than usual and she also needs an explanation. I would go myself but," Izuku lifted right pant sleeve to show a thin black metallic thing that Izuki could only guess was a tracker. "I am currently unable to leave campus." finished Izuku.

"Fine I'll let you off with that for now but I expect you to sit down with Kacchan and me to give the full in depth explanation." she told Izuku with finality in her voice, so he knows he isn't getting out of explaining.

"You say that like I'm the one who wanted to stick to the short version for now." replied Izuku with his amused smile returning to his face.

"You're an idiot." were her departing words as she picked up Mina, holding her a little too close, and headed out the door.

"Don't think I forgot you need more awareness training." he yelled after her ignoring the comment on his intelligence.

* * *

It was the second day of school and the students had just finished their regular classes. _'Present Mic may be well versed in English but his class does horrors for my eardrums.' _were Izuki's thoughts on her last class. She was surprised when Izuku wasn't in the classroom in homeroom and wasn't sure if she should count small blessing or be worried about what he is using his time for.

As if trying to answer her question the classroom doors slide open to reveal the form of Izuku.

He walks to the front of the class and stands before the podium very similar to Aizawa the previous day. "Hello class. I know you may already know this but for those who don't I'll explain when and how I'll be teaching you. Every Tuesday after normal classes you will meet me in the gym in your gym uniform. Not your hero uniform unless I say so the week prior. From there I will either train you physically and help you develop your quirks or will give a lecture on an important subject. I don't give tests or quizzes so no need to take notes but do take my words to heart. The next time you see me will be Thursdays for you normal heroics class. I will be there assisting the primary teacher whose identity is under wraps till the day of. This class will consist of running scenarios you will find yourself in as a hero and will serve as a way to safely learn the ins and outs of what being a hero entails. Any questions?" said Izuku already excited for today's plans.

"Yeah, you said yesterday you weren't a teaching assistant yet you just said you were assisting a teacher on Thursdays." came the voice of a blond by the name of Kaminari Denki not realizing this comment will be seen as a challenge by Izuku. A challenge he will have to wait to respond to.

Giving his amused smile Izuku responded "I am only assisting the teacher because he has limited free time away from his duties.". _'and has the teaching capabilities of a rock' _Izuku mentally added. "You'll also do well to remember that I also teach my own class and that the teacher I assist is slightly scared of me." said Izuku throwing in that last bit, not to make an argument, but to see who remembers it come Thursday. _'I don't have high hopes but maybe one will surprise me and use that information.' _thought Izuku. "Now go get changed and meet me at the gym."


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku stood in front of his students examining them and trying to discern their thoughts from their body language. Most seemed scared of him but a select few were doing good to hide their emotions from him.

"Alright class." said Izuku. "What do you know about me?".

The given response was blank stares from all but three students, but they didn't count in Izuku's mind. Izuki and Kacchan were already aware that they shouldn't interfere with whatever he has planned and Mina was made aware that she should not mention anything she learned about her A.T. to anyone that doesn't already know.

"Could you explain the question?" came the voice of Iida Tenya.

"I am asking what do you know about me. Things like what my quirk is, what my villain name is, and what my crimes are." answered Izuku. He only received the same blank faces as his response. "Okay, we will start off easy. What is Aizawa's hero name?".

Again, no response.

"Why is this important?" came the voice of Yaoyorozu Momo.

"I don't know. Why is it important Yaoyorozu Momo, born September 23rd, heiress to Yaoyorozu Enterprise, with a quirk called creation that allows you to use your bodies lipids to create anything you know the molecular makeup of?" responded Izuku sarcastically. "Information is power. Yesterday you were all introduced to two unknowns, one of which was a villain. You were then given over 16 hours to unravel these unknowns so you would be better prepared for today and only one of you bothered to even try." said Izuku giving props to Mina for attempting to gather information.

"Well we don't have access to everyone's school files like you do." responded Sero Hanta.

"I got all of that off of her social media accounts. As I did for the rest of you." immediately replied Izuku. "I will say it again. Information is power. With the limited information I gathered off the internet, information you gave away for free for the public to access, I could defeat all of you in a fight." said Izuku with making the last part sound as much like a challenge as possible.

"Then why not prove it?" said Kaminari Denki.

"Of course I will. I'll even try and make it fun for myself." said Izuku. "Kaminari, because you seem enthusiastic about this fight, I will give you a choice. I either have to fight bare handed but can use my quirk or I can use escrima sticks but no quirk?" asked Izuku using this moment to get back for the comments Kaminari made in the classroom.

"Of course I'll go with the second option. You will be useless without a quirk even if you have some dumb sticks." came Kaminari's reply, which only brought a smile to Izuku's face, a look of worry to Mina's face, and a groan of _"idiot"_ from the two that knew him best.

"If you say so." said Izuku only to raise his hands into the air and for two escrima sticks to fall from seemingly nowhere and land in his hands. "Is everyone ready?" asked Izuku.

As soon as these words were said Izuki and Kacchan started to walk to the gym wall and take a seat, both making it clear they wished to sit this out. They were quickly joined by Mina who decided that Izuki knew what she was doing.

"It seems I only get to beat up seventeen of you. What a shame." said Izuku not sounding all that upset about what is about to happen. "I ask again, Is everyone ready?".

He received nods from the students. All of them with faces of determination while they subtly moved into their inexperienced combat stances. "Alright then. Hajime." shouted Izuku starting the fight.

He immediately rushed the students that happened to be standing in the front which included Mineta Minoru and Tooru Hagakure. He used the stick in his left hand to knock the wind out of Hagakure while preparing the right to hit her behind the knees to make her fall on her back. This was done much quicker than any of the students thought possible, at least without the use of a quirk. Right before he could finish his right handed swing to disable Hagakure his peripherals showed him that Mineta had thrown one of his purple balls at him. He decided to use this opportunity to make taking out Hagakure less painful for her. He grabbed the wheezing girl with his right hand and forced her in front of the projectile resulting in it hitting her sternum. He then rammed her chest first in the ground so that she was stuck there. He then looked to see Mineta shivering at the brutality as well as him feeling dejected at helping take down an ally.

"Most quirks can be more dangerous to allies than enemies if used at the wrong moment. Make sure to call your attacks so your friendlies can prepare for it. Also work on your throwing arm. That was way too slow of a throw for someone whose quirk revolves around it." quickly chastised Izuku.

By the time Mineta had snapped out of his stupor Izuku had already moved onto Satou Rikidou and Ojiro Mashirao. The larger of which seems to already have been taken out by a solid hit to the temple. He was soon followed by the tailed student, who took a devastating undercut to the gut sending him onto the floor to spend a few minutes to catch his breath.

"Strength is good, but ultimately useless if you can't hit me." said Izuku as he moved away from the downed boys.

Izuku then jumped back to just barely avoid a grapple attack from Shouji Mezou, who had unfortunately overextended in his haste to capture Izuku. Something that Izuku immediately capitalized on by jumping forwards and hitting the giant student in the back of his neck with one of his sticks. Sending the multi-arm giant face first to the floor and out of the fight.

"Never put all your eggs in one basket." said Izuku to mock the student's confidence in his lunge.

He then turned to the remaining 13 students, a slightly too vicious smile maring his face. He spotted a group of four that seemed to have subconsciously moved together for protection. At least he hopes it was subconscious because the heavy hitters, Kouda Kouji and Kirishima Eijirou, were in the back while the range specialists, Aoyama Yuuga and Tokoyami Fumikage were up front and that did not make for a sound strategy. Not that it mattered because Izuku had also noticed Todoroki Shouto preparing an attack and decided to test how much like his father he was so without hesitation Izuku bypassed the frontline guards so that he was surrounded by all four. Only to have to immediately jump as high as he can to land on Tokoyami's shoulders as a wave of ice ran across the floor capturing the four poor suckers that had been too focused on the enemies proximity to see the attack coming. Of course they could be cut some slack because they thought the only one they needed to worry about was the single enemy and not their own teammates.

"Always be aware of your surroundings. Tunnel visioning the enemy will only result in more damage to innocents and property." Izuku told them as he jumped off Tokoyami's shoulders.

Izuku decided that Todoroki needed some punishment and just in time to because Yaoyorozu Momo and Hanta Sero just entered the foray. Using agility and speed one wouldn't expect from a plain looking kid like Izuku. He grabbed Momo and threw her towards Todoroki, who was still surprised his attack had missed and that he had hit four teammates instead. The throw resulted in Todoroki instinctively catching Yaoyorozu and holding her against his chest, but before they could back away from each other Izuku used one of his stick to catch a tape string launched from Sero and through a miraculous display of ribbon usage Izuku bound the two together tight. Sadly while this did take out two of the more dangerous opponents it also cost him one of his sticks. Thus resulting in Izuku deciding to end this quickly. He turned to the one that started this all and charged. When he got close to Kaminari he realised that the remaining 6 had surrounded the two which just made Izuku's job easier. As he was about to start attacking Kaminari in hopes of getting him to go all out and finish this he realised he didn't have to as Kaminari was already preparing to do so. This meant Izuku got to sit back and watch a bunch of idiots get electrocuted while he was safe in his insulated bright red shoes. _"Who said fashionable couldn't be functional." _thought Izuku as everyone dropped and Kaminari walked around in stupid mode.

"Well that was fun." were Izuku's words on the whole ordeal.

_(spectators pov) before the start of the fight._

"So is there a reason racoon eyes decided to follow us, or should I say _knows_ to follow us?" asked Kacchan impling the silent question of _"Does she know who he is?"_.

"Yes, she knows." quietly said Izuki, "Also, don't call her racoon eyes. It's rude." she added with a glare.

"I know it's rude. That's why I do it." said Kacchan. "Now tell me how much she knows?".

"Can I get a please?" replies Izuki with a smile that wasn't conveying an emotion smiles are usually used for. All she received was a snarl. "Fine, I'll tell. She knows his name and quirk." she added to answer his question.

"And she isn't freaking out?" he asked before looking at the pink skinned girl who was just listening in up till this point.

"We'll talk after school. I wanna have a chat with the principal about all this and it would be a good time to tell Ashido everything she needs to know while also learning just what happened to get him into this situation." said Izuki.

"I thought you would have nagged him for that information yesterday." said Kacchan.

"Tried to but we were interrupted." replied Izuki giving a quick glance at Mina who she realized was watching the other students about to begin the fight. "He's starting. We should pay attention. I already got awareness training coming up and I don't need it to be any worse." she added ending the conversation but not without Kacchan going pale at the mention of awareness training.

As soon as Izuki finished talking they heard Izuku start the fight. Izuki and Kacchan were not surprised by the start with the brutal dispatching of Hagakure, having already experienced how he fights first hand. They were slightly surprised when he didn't finish off Mineta while he was in his stupor. Mina was worried for her fellow classmates. She knew compared to other things Deku has been accused of that they were getting off light but that didn't mean it wasn't going to be painful.

His quick take down of Satou, Ojiro, and Shouji left Mina surprised. She worried that he was hitting too hard when he took down Satou and Ojiro but was surprised by how quick Shouji fell. She saw him come from Izuku's blindspot and thought that Shouji had him but It was as if Izuku was fully prepared for him.

Watching his takedown of the group of four left Mina a little sad for her new classmates not getting much of a chance. She also became a somewhat angry at Todoroki for attacking without watching for friendlies. This anger was quickly mitigated when he saw the predicament Izuku put Todoroki in with Yaoyorozu. _"Great teasing/blackmail to use on Yaoyorozu later." _ Mina thought to herself.

Mina was disappointed with how Izuku finished up. She had expected it to be more of a grand finale. _"Wait, that's stupid. It doesn't matter how good it looks while being done. As long as it __**gets**__ done." _ she thought correcting her previously erroneous opinion of the spar's conclusion.

_(back with the rest of the class) after the fight._

"Well you all suck." said Izuku. "Some more than others but a collective suck nonetheless." he added.

His slightly injured students just stared back. They had all recollected themselves after the beatdown of a spar. Even Kaminari had returned to the land of the intelligent, _"Well, intelligent for him." _thought Izuku.

"Since none of you look talkative I'll start the breakdown of where you went wrong." said Izuku. "Your first mistake is with the three bozos sitting against the wall over the-"

"You cheated." said Kamianri, cutting Izuku off, and getting some nods of agreement to the accusation.

"Well I am a villain so it's not too surprising but in this case I don't remember breaking any of the stipulations of the fight." replied Izuku having a fairly good idea of where this was going.

"You said you wouldn't use a quirk." argued Kaminari.

"And I didn't." said Izuku starting to enjoy himself because of where he knows this conversation will end.

"You had to have. There is no way you beat all seventeen of us with our powerful quirks with just two sticks." said Sero Hanta backing up Kaminari.

"Well, actually you mostly took yourselves out." corrected Izuku bringing slightly red faces to certain student who remember being taken out by friendly fire or performing it. "Whether that says more about myself or all of you I do not know."

"Besides, I couldn't have cheated the way you said I did. I'm quirkless.".


	5. Chapter 5

"All of you close your mouths or you'll catch flies." said Izuku to his flabbergasted students. "Well maybe Asui wouldn't mind that but still it's rude to stare like that." finished Izuku, already making plans to ask Asui about her quirk.

"It's not possible." said Sero Hanta.

"It's very possible. It may be very uncommon in our generation, something like one in a quarter million or so, but we do exist." replied Izuku.

"Not the possibility of you being quirkless. I am talking about you beating us all in a fight." replied Sero

"That was more likely than me being quirkless. I have years worth of experience on you, none of you actually put much effort into the fight because you thought it would be an easy win, and to reiterate, you all suck." said Izuku. "Now before I was rudely interrupted because you all couldn't protect your egos. Let me continue with my evaluation. Letting those three bozos in the back sit out was your first mistake. They obviously had information that none of you were privy to, and even if they didn't the more people you have helping with the fight the better your chances. I know you all thought that your victory was assured but look where that got you. Anything you can do to give yourself an advantage is worth the effort. I can already tell you that two of the people in the back are the strongest kids in this class. Heck, they are probably as strong as the third years if you don't count a select three, but they aren't normal, so I don't." said Izuku. The last statement caused everyone including Mina to look at Kacchan and Izuki. With Mina's eyes marveling at the two it was pretty easy for the rest of the class to guess which two Izuku was talking about. "They will still get their ass handed to them by a second year due to lack of experience but in terms of skill and power output they are golden. Todoroki you're close but you have the same problem your father has." said Izuku. That last comment resulted in the room noticeably getting a few degrees colder.

"Don't compare me to that man." said Todoroki Shouto with obvious ire in his voice.

"Why not? You're basically just a smaller version of him with a better quirk. You over rely on the power of your quirk, you believe yourself better than everyone without sufficient evidence to do so, as seen by your refusal to use half of your quirk, and you hyper focus the objective without a care for your surroundings, which we all saw evidence of when you froze four of your classmates trying to get me. In a real fight they could have died and it would have been your fault." said Izuku. He was getting serious. _"Todoroki needs to realize that he's going about this all wrong. He wants nothing to do with Endeavor but seems to make every life choice around the man. His path will end the same as Endeavor's will. Sad and Alone." _thought Izuku.

"You know nothing!" shouted Todoroki. It was the loudest anyone in the class had ever heard him speak. Todoroki shifted into a fighting stance. Izuku immediately had his instincts screaming at him to avoid the upcoming attack.

"_Two can play this game."_ thought Izuku. Then they felt it. Everyone in the room, even the three sitting in the back, immediately felt a sense of danger radiating from Izuku. It didn't look like he moved yet everyone's senses were on high alert. Screaming at them to run or die fighting, but they couldn't move too afraid of the repercussions of doing so. They all thought death was imminent but as quickly as it appeared it left. The students were able to catch their breath but not one took their eyes off of Izuku.

"The fuck was that nerd!" screamed Kacchan now making his way over to the rest of the class followed closely behind by Izuki and Mina.

"That was me taking heavy advantage of evolution. You see when quirks showed up we got a lot more than just super powers. We basically became better in every way, from physical strength to intelligence. This happened because we needed to be able to adapt to any quirk we could get. It's actually why I can do this." said Izuku who then proceeded to punch the concrete floor below with his bare fist. Most of the students thought he had just broken his hand but to their surprise the floor had fractured slightly from the blow and Izuku's knuckles looked nothing more than a bit scraped. "A pre-quirk human would have broken their hand doing that but because I am a post-quirk human I can train my strength and bone density to the point it borders on being a quirk. Obviously a quirk that does either of those things would exceed what I can do without one." finished Izuku already expecting the myriad of questions from his students.

"But you don't have a quirk Zuku." commented Izumi accidently making keen listeners aware of some form of connection between Izuku and herself.

"I don't but I could." replied Izuku only to get befuddled faces at his statement. "What I mean is that If I randomly got All Might's quirk tomorrow and I was a pre-quirk human I would immediately explode if I attempted to use his power at 100%, but as a post-quirk human I would probably still severely injure myself trying to use that much power but I could technically adapt my body to handle it at 100%. Something that isn't possible without that post-quirk body. You'll probably notice that all of you have special little things about how your quirk interacts with your body to help it function. Kacchan has stronger bones and more heat resistance than your average human. Those things don't come with the quirk, they happen because of it. He repeatedly exposes his body to extreme heat and thus It adapted to survive in that heat. His explosions put a lot of stress on his arms and joints. His body adapted stronger bones and ligaments to counteract the damage, but this doesn't mean only he can do that. If I was willing to repeatedly give my forearms micro-fractures and let them heal I would eventually have bones as strong as his." said Izuku hoping to have covered any questions on human adaptation so he can get to the fun bit about how he made all them terrified for their lives while barely having to move. Izuku wasn't looking towards Izumi when he mentioned being given All Might's quirk. If he had then he would have seen her face immediately go pale.

"_He knows." she thought._

"Anyways. What I just did to you was activate your fight or flight response. You see when we evolved and people gained the ability to level mountains but still look like your average Joe our bodies needed a way to tell who was dangerous off of more than sight. So we developed a six sense that acts as a sort of danger radar and can be used to figure out how much of a threat someone is. The problem is that you can cheat it, like I just did. Your senses probably told you that death was imminent and there was nothing you could do. In actuality I am not as dangerous as your senses told you, especially without the proper weapons." Izuku said to finish his rant. He had been very intrigued by the evolution of the human body that came along with quirks and had spent countless hours investigating the limits of it. How ethically that research was performed is up for debate.

"But how does that work? You shouldn't be able to just cheat everyone's senses like that." came the refined voice of Yaoyorozu Momo, with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"In all honesty I am not entirely sure. My main hypothesis is that the sixth sense is finicky and very cautious meaning it can be triggered easily if it feels unsure and it just goes overboard rather than under out of precaution." came Izuku's reply. He could never track down exactly what the sense was. He believed it to be a remnant of their early human minds that wasn't as needed once they became apex predators.

"Anyways, enough with the science. Back to why Todoroki needs to stop being an idiot. A topic I expect to be repeatedly covered in my classes." said Izuku before turning to the boy in question currently but not necessarily the Todoroki he was referring to. "Also don't attack because your opponent taunted you. That's how property damage happens and your father already does that enough." said Izuku. Todoroki had a slight blush at being called out but that was immediately gone at the indirect comparison to his father, only this time he didn't try to fight and just stayed quiet.

"Todoroki you need to learn what you want in life or you'll just end up living someone else's." said Izuku a little cryptically. Todoroki didn't know what he meant and probably wouldn't for a while. "Sadly that's all I feel the need to teach for today but don't worry I get to help teach you on Thursday so you won't have to go too long without me. Before I release you any questions?" finished Izuku ready to end his first class.

"Yes, I have one. Where did the escrima sticks come from?" asked the ever attentive Iida Tenya.

"Sky God. Anything else?" answered Izuku as if that was a perfectly acceptable answer.

"Uh… No." responded Lida not sure what to make of that answer.

"Then good. You are all dismissed for the day. Lock your doors tonight." said Izuku with a smile that did not fill them with any form of safety.

_After everyone has changed, Izuki, Kacchan, and Mina return to the gym._

"Greetings." said Izuku as he saw the three walk in. He was currently talking to Aizawa who was laying in his sleeping bag.

"Shut up nerd." was Kacchan's response.

"Where did Aizawa-sensei come from?" asked Izuki.

"Oh, so he gets the sensei title but I don't?" retorted Izuku with a small pout.

"Never." Izuki responded.

"If you think about it you'll figure it out." said Izuku wanting to see who figured it out first.

Kacchan and Izuki both took thinking poses. Izuki even seemed to be muttering slightly. Normally only Izuku did this but she had picked it up from him and it would crop up from time to time.

"Sky God." said Mina.

"Correct. He was watching from the gym rafters like the professional stalker he is. You didn't think they left **me **alone with twenty unprotected students do you?" said Izuku confirming Mina's answer. He turned towards Izuki. "I presume you want to continue yesterday's discussion Zuki." said Izuku.

"Yes, but I would like to do it in Nezu's office." replied Izuki.

Izuku lost his smile at that statement. "Fine. Not sure why we need to see the rat but it can be done." said Izuku. He had no problem with Nezu overall but he knows Izuki will feel bad if she learns how he got captured. Izuku turned towards Aizawa and said "You can come along if you wish. Probably need to make a report to Nezu about my class. It would be illogical to do it later when an opportunity such as this has arisen.". Izuku only says this to ensure that Aizawa can't get out of coming along without a better reason than he hates Izuku. Which is the only reason he had for not going.

"Fine, problem child." replied Aizawa as tired as ever.

They started to make their way towards Nedzu's office. Izuku was leading the way having been in there multiple times since he has made residence at U.A. Behind him was Kacchan, Mina, and Izuki walking side by side with Izuki and Mina making conversation, mostly about their classmates. Aizawa was behind the three far enough back to discourage any conversation.

They arrived at the doors to Nezu's office after seven minutes of walking. His door was a normal single wooden door with a vertically rectangular viewing window. The words "The Principle" were on the glass.

Mina decided to ask "Why does it just say "The Principal". Shouldn't it say something like "Principal Nezu" or something."

"Oh, I guess not many people ever put this together but Nezu's hero name is literally "The Principal". A little weird but he mostly does it for the fun he can have with it. Wait, 1-A skipped orientation so you haven't met him yet Mina have you?" answered then asked Izuku.

"No, I have seen him on T.V. from time to time either on the news or during the sports festival but never in person. Is he nice?" said Mina, wanting some information on him. She had heard rumors but some were too out there to believe.

"Pure Evil." responded Izuku. "Let's say Hi!" Izuku added in an excited tone as he opened the door.

"What up you…" starts Izuku and finishes with a questioning "Albino Capybara?"

The office is much of what you would expect of a 3 foot creature of unknown species, and by completely expected I mean completely unexpected because the office looks like something you would see in a British University of high repute with large wooden bookshelves along the walls filled with books, a large wooden desk, and a nice high quality leather chair with a small white dog-bear-mouse thing sitting in it.

Nezu looks up from the paperwork he was working on and stares at Izuku with his ever present smile and says "Not even close."

"Damn." says Izuku.

"So, what brings you all here today?" asks Nezu.

"As if you haven't been using your stalker cams to listen in on us since I probably started my class today." quipped Izuku.

"Be that as it may, you know the rules for when you're in my office Izuku." says Nezu.

"Yeah,Yeah, everyone take a seat on the couches we'll talk while we play." responds Izuku. The students and scraggly teacher look at the couches off to the side in the office with there being two large couches facing each other with a wooden coffee table in between them. They all make their way over and take a seat.

Mina wandering what Izuku means by play asks "What are you going to be playing?".

Izuku looks towards the couches for the first time and seeing the empty table looks towards Nezu and asks in an annoyed tone "You knew we were coming and didn't bother to set it up? Do you even want to play?"

Nezu looks at him and says "Of course I want to play, I could always use the challenge but I have been very busy with certain plans.".

"Let me guess they involve me?" asks Izuku.

"Not everything I do involves you, and to answer the question Miss Ashido we play chess." responds Nezu answering the two hanging questions.

"I'll set up but I get to be whites." said Izuku as he went to a small closet in the corner of the office where he pulled out the chess set and began setting it up on the coffee table. He then proceeded to sit on the side with his back facing the wall with the white pieces in front of him. He has Mina on his left and Kacchan on his right. On the other side of the table sits Nezu across from him and Aizawa to Nezu's left and Izumi to Nezu's right.

"So, Miss Midoriya I believe you wanted me present for this conversation so why don't you start us off." says Nezu to Izumi.

"Well, I just wanted you around to answer the questions Zuku would normally avoid. I mostly just want to know what's going on and how you captured my brother." asked Izuki.

Nezu looks at her pleased she just assumed he was the one to bring him in and says "Well, it would be best to ask the man himself in that case." Everyone then looks towards Izuku.

"I know the only reason you're making me say it is so that I might slip up and give more info than I already have, although I am willing to comply but since we have someone here completely out of the loop I think we should start from the beginning." says Izuku. He then proceeds to pick up his left-hand knight piece and make his first move. He looks down at the board and says loud enough for everyone to hear clearly "I suppose the best place to start would be when All-Might crushed my dreams on live television."


End file.
